Truth Revealed
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Sequel to Truth Hurts, Lies Worst. 14th years after having to bear with the pain of losing his wife and two of his three children, Kisshu is about to find out the truth behind the biggest lie he has been told...
1. Still suffering

**A/N: Hello! Yes I know I'm posting too many new fanfics but I can't help it, don't worry I'm not leaving behind my other fanfics, I'm writing them bit by bit when my imagination is on its highest point. So a long time ago I made this poll asking the ones who came to visit my profile and my fanfic fans if I should do a sequel to my tragedy fanfic "Truth Hurts, Lies Worst", I got a lot of 'yes' and so I decided to do it, the first chapters might be a bit short but slowly they will be slight longer, it will depend on my imagination and how I want this fanfic to be organized.**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters in this story except for Yuka and Selena**

**Summary: It has been long 14 years since Kisshu had to bear with the hugest pain of his life, the pain of losing his wife and two of his three children. Living with his remaining daughter, Yuka, on his home planet, Kisshu is about to find out the truth behind a big lie he has been told…**

**Truth Revealed**

**Chapter 1 – Still in pain**

Hello…well here I am, let me introduce myself to you.

My name is Yuka Aina Ikisatashi, I'm 14 years old, I was born on 15th April. I have got straight emerald green hair that reaches half past my shoulders, my eyes are dark pink. I'm usually a happy and sweet girl but sometimes I have a short temper, I like the colors pink and lavender so that's the big reason why most of my clothes are those clothes, specially why I wear everyday a medium size lavender bow on the back of my head.

My father goes by the name Kisshu Ikisatashi, sadly I don't have a mother but I do know how she looked like, my father always talks about her and those are the rare times I see him truly smile. My mother went by the name Ichigo Momomiya, she was human, she had shoulder-length strawberry red hair and chocolate brown eyes, my father told me she was a very strong and happy woman, always smiling, even on the day she passed away…my mother died on 15th April…yes, she died giving birth to me…that makes me sad…sometimes I blame myself for my mother's death, I was supposed to love her, not to kill her but my father always tells me: 'Don't blame yourself, Yuka, your mother may be gone but she left behind a beautiful child…and she shall always stay in our minds and hearts'

I wish I could say the same but…I wanted to get to know her…my father also told me that I had an older brother and a twin sister but they are gone too due to an illness…according to my father, after my mother died, my adoptive grandfather, yes adoptive since he isn't my father's real father, wanted to separate me and siblings from my father due to him hating humans, I don't know why but I once heard my uncle Pai saying that it was because of an old war between humans and aliens and he never got over it…anyway once my mother died, he believed that my father had no conditions to raise by himself three children…my father of course refused to be separated from his children and ran away to the Blue Planet, mother's home planet, but things went bad…it seemed that both me and my siblings fell badly ill and he couldn't help us since he was an alien…and due to him not wanting anyone to find him and report it at home, so they would force him to go back, my father didn't called any human he knew to help him take care of us…in the end…he too got sick and passed out, when he woke up there were uncle Taruto and uncle Pai, who was holding me, and that's when he was told my brother and my sister died due to the high fever…

Today is the 14th anniversary since my siblings were reported dead, my mother's death anniversary was two weeks ago as well as my 14th birthday, it wasn't a very easy day…usually birthdays are happy but every year is the same, there are no parties and stuff like that…just me and my dad…I can't blame him, he is still in pain, every year, on each anniversary he holds close to him a picture of either my mother or my siblings as I hug him, trying to comfort him…but I'm not doing a great job, I know that…because…because I don't know what to say…or do…partially it was my fault that my mother died…

"Yuka!" I heard someone calling me, I shot my head up, snapping out of my deep thoughts, and looked at my left and saw my twenty-seven year old cousin, Selena, she is my father's niece, she has got long blonde hair and sparkling pink eyes, slight lighter than my own. Like I said my father is her uncle but he is totally like a father to her and like a sister to me. My father's sister is her mother but she isn't the best of people since her husband, Kiseki, and Selena's father died a long time ago, she and my father are like cat and dog! If not even worse

"Yes, what is it Lena?" I said

She sighed "I have been calling you for a long time, kid!" I too sighed and looked

"Sorry about that…" I murmured, and then I looked back at her "Could you repeat it, please?"

"I was asking you if you knew how uncle was…" she said, kind of sad

"How do you think…? He didn't leave his room…this morning before I left to school, I went to give him a morning kiss and hug and guess what? I found him staring at that photo…almost crying…"

My cousin sighed once again "Think it would be good if I go pay a visit to him?"

I immediately nodded and took her hands, I was pretty sure I had a puppy begging look on my eyes but I didn't care at all "Yes, please Lena! I…I feel so bad for not being able to do anything for him, he is my father and I can't even find the words to comfort him!" I said, feeling my pink eyes getting wet "M-Maybe you could try and cheer him up…"

She pulled me in a hug and stroked my emerald hair "Alright honey, I will see what I can do…"

We both walked home and when I opened the door, I saw exactly what I was excepting…my dad was finally out of his room but…well now he was sitting down on the couch, still holding the photo of my siblings…I sighed and looked at Selena, she nodded at me and we both walked up to him after closing the door. Silently we sat down on the couch, each one on one side of my father.

I was the one taking the first move, I slowly moved my hand and placed it upon his "Hey dad…" he slowly raised his tired and empty golden eyes, no bright in it…they were so empty…"Selena came to visit" it took him a while to react, before he processed the small information I just gave him, slowly he looked at his other side and saw my cousin there, smiling softly at him, she too placed a hand upon the same hand I was holding

"Hi uncle…" she started "How are you feeling…?"

Again it took time for him to react, to answer, we both knew we had to be patient "I…I'm alright…" he tried to show a smile but completely failed, he hadn't smile for ages and when he did, it was very fake but I knew it was too hard for him to smile happily again

I leaned in and kissed his head before I slowly laid my head on his shoulder, I wrapped my free arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, I felt him, after a while, leaning his head against mine and kind of relaxing. After a couple of minutes, Selena also wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and she too laid her head on his other shoulder…

We both weren't able to make him smile…but we understood it, it was alright to not smile…but one day I'm sure my father will smile like he used to, I'm sure one day he will be able to be happy again…

TBC…

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short but I told you it would be! I hope you liked the first chapter, I know it's a bit depressing for a start but I will try to turn it to a better one! Please leave reviews, I want to know what do you think about this chapter!**


	2. Truth comes up

Chapter 2 – Truth comes up

The following two hours went on in silence, Selena was no longer laying her head on my father's shoulder but in the kitchen preparing some tea for the three of us. I also no longer had my head laying down on his shoulder, no it was the other way around, my father now had his head upon my shoulder as I slowly but softly caressed his messed up dark emerald green hair, his amber eyes were closed. I remembered once my father telling me that my mother used to do this a lot to him and he usually would end up falling asleep.

Selena came in the living room with a woodened tray in her hands, there were three cups of hot tea. She walked up to us and placed the tray on the table that stood in front of the couch. She was about to sit down again next to father when there was a knock. I looked up at the door as Selena walked up the door, my father opened his eyes and moved them slowly up to see who was

There stood uncle Pai and uncle Taruto, I was already excepting them, they usually visited dad when it was this kind of days. Selena stepped aside and let them in, they walked in and up to us. Uncle Pai was now in his 40's, his pale purple hair was still tied in one long pigtail of the left side of his face, in front of his ear, his eyes were still the same dark purple eyes but they no longer were so cold like they used to be. Uncle Taruto was in his 34's, he no longer wears his hair in two pigtails on the top of his head, I remember this from the photos on dad's album, his hair goes slight past his shoulders and his orange eyes became more mature.

Both my uncles are married but not to alien girls, they are actually married to two human girls and have children with them. Their wives go by the names Lettuce and Pudding Ikisatashi, they were two of my mother's best friends. Uncle Pai's children are named Kaori and Daichi Ikisatashi while uncle Taruto's children are named Shen and Liana Ikisatashi. I don't see them very much because they and their wives are kept in secret due to my grandfather's hate for humans...how they have been able to trick him for so long..I have no idea...

My uncles walked up and sat down on the other couch, our eye were on them but they seemed in silence, I don't know if I mistaked this but I think I saw uncle Taruto flinch a bit when he looked at father..at how 'dead' he seemed...

"Is everything alright?" I asked them, they weren't usually this quiet, on these day they would always try to cheer up father, trying to get him out of depressive state but today...they were just different...I also had noticed something was weird on my birthday...

They both sighed "Kisshu..." started uncle Taruto, my father keep starting at him with his empty eyes "We need to talk...it's serious..." he said, this seemed to catch my father's attention somehow which surprised me, usually nothing seemed to catch his attention anymore

It took him a while to answer but he did "What...what is it...?" I saw uncle Taruto's fists tightning even more and he frowened, his orange eyes were so serious

"It's about your children, Kish..." he murmured, slowly my father took his head off my shoulder and sat up straight, in his eyes I could see some bright returning

"Taruto..are you sure about this...?" I heard uncle Pai murmuring to him, uncle Taruto nodded and he seemed to be so sure about whatever he was going to say

"Yes Pai...I'm tired and sick of this..I no longer want to keep this up..." uncle Pai sighed and nodded slowly but said no more words

"Taruto...what...what is it...?" father's voice still seemed sort of dead and barely heard but I knew my uncles could hear him, after all aliens had a better hearing than the humans did, they could hear things humans couldn't "What do you want to...tell me...about..Mika and Ichiro...?" he seemed to whisper even more when he mentioned my siblings' names...

Uncle Taruto gulped and sweated a bit as if he was going to tell something forbidden..."Kish..we have been lying to you..."

My eyes widdened at this..lying to father? What possibly could they be hidding about my siblngs from father...? Whatever it was it seemed to be very difficult to say and bad...

"Your children..." he continued "They...they are alive..."

TBC...

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!**


	3. Rage

**Truth Revealed**

**Chapter 3 - Rage**

"Your children..." he continued "They...they are alive..."

Less to be said that I was totally shocked with this...my siblings...my older brother...my twin sister...Ichiro...Mika...they were alive! Of course I wasn't the only one shocked in the room, Selena and father were too! Both their eyes were widened in surprise, shock...

"Since when..." I heard father whispering "Since when do you...know about this...?" his voice was still sort of dead but clearly shocked and surprised as well...uncle Taruto gulped and looked away from my father before he closed his orange eyes...was that me or...did his eyes have a glint of regret, guilty...?

He opened his mouth to start talking but uncle Pai interrupted him by speaking up for him "Since always, Kisshu..." my father looked at him "We have known about this since the very day you were told they were dead...because we were the ones who took them away...we erased their memories and took them to different orphanages..."

"What...? Uncle...why didn't you-" I couldn't finish my question, in a surprising and quick movement my father stood in front of my uncles, holding uncle Pai by the collar of his shirt "Dad!"

But he ignored me, for the first time since I could remember my father's eyes showed emotion...but it wasn't the emotion I was excepting to see, the emotion I was hoping he would first show when he returned back to his normal self, I had wished it was happiness, a laugh but clearly in this situation he couldn't do this...they weren't like that, they showed rage, anger...

"Why..." he started in a whisper before raising the tone "Why? Why didn't you tell me! Why did you do this to me? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain and unhappy?" he screamed

"Daddy..."

"Over the past, long 14 years I have been mourning over my wife who died bringing our daughters to this world, I have been mourning over two of my children who I thought had died due to a decease and now you tell me you have ALWAYS know they were alive?"

Uncle Pai closed his eyes before answering "Father made us do that..." I gasped and looked at Selena who looked back at me with the same surprised eyes, then we looked back at them

"Grandfather...?" I murmured "But...why...?"

Uncle Taruto nodded "It's because of his hate for humans...he always hated them and always will, nothing ca change that..." he said "So...he made us take your children away from you...we also were supposed to take Yuka away but...we just couldn't do it..."

Slowly my father let go of my uncle's collar but the anger look in his eyes was still there, perfectly clear...I heard him whisper "That damned old man..." I have to say this; my father's attitudes were surprising me! I mean...sure, of course he has got all the rights to be angered, after all has been told a big a lie for long fourteen years...but still, over the past years he has been moving around this house like a zombie, not eating much, not sleeping at all due to diverse nightmares and now he finally reacted! I was surprised and shocked but one tight I was 100% sure...I'm not leaving his side ever...no matter what happens, I will always be by his side and I'm going to help him bring my siblings back...

**Normal POV**

"That damned old man..." Kisshu whispered he took a few steps back before looking at everyone standing in the room including his daughter; they looked back at him wondering what he was going to do.

"Dad..." said Yuka but before she could finish the phrase, the green haired man teleported away "Dad!" she immediately stood up and tried to go after him, now having a small idea of where he had gone but she was stopped by Pai who put a hand on her shoulder

"Stay here Yuka" he ordered "Me and Taruto will take care of this" the young teenager hesitated but then relaxed and nodded. Right after that moment the other two aliens teleported away.

Kisshu teleported inside the house where he had grown up after his parents died. Hearing the sound of someone teleporting inside the house, an old woman who hair was long, caught in a braid, the color was a mix of brown and grey, her eyes were dark purple, she was dressed in a yellow dress and white apron.

"Kisshu!" she exclaimed surprised when she saw her adoptive son, who she hadn't seen for a long time, standing in the room, she walked to him and hugged him "I'm so glad to see you again!" but she didn't feel Kisshu wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back...instead she felt his stiffened body "Kisshu...? Is there something wrong...?"

"Where is he...?" asked the thirty-eight year old man, cold voice. Kiku blinked and looked up at him confused "Where...is...that...old man...?" he repeated slowly trying not to lose his temper with the wrong person

"You mean your father? He is in the office like al-Kisshu wait!" as soon as Kiku had said her husband was in the office, Kisshu had immediately gone there, escaping his adoptive mother's hug, she followed after him. The green haired man opened the office's door fast and walked in immediately, not even caring about knocking. There stood an old man with greyish purple hair caught in a low, spiky ponytail and hard orange eyes, he looked up at Kisshu who stood there in front of him, fists in balls, amber eyes filled with rage and betrayal, teeth clenched and slight shaking from anger

"Still not knowing how to knock before entering, Kisshu..." murmured the man, Kisshu growled and jumped at him, holding him by his throat

"You bastard..." murmured Kisshu and right in that moment Pai, Taruto and Kiku entered in the room, the woman gasped in horror and run to him, holding his arm

"Kisshu what are you doing? Let him go!" she said while trying to separate her foster son from her husband, seeing she wasn't succeeding Pai went to them and since he was the strongest he was able to do it. Kisshu trashed around in his brother's arms in an attempt to free himself

"Let go off of me, Pai!" he yelled but Pai stayed still, ignoring his screams

"Kisshu what's going on here? Why are you trying to kill your father?" asked Kiku, confused, worried and slight angry

Kisshu stopped moving around in his brother's arms and glared at the old man before answering "That man took my children away from me!" Kiku stared at him with the _'What-are-you-talking-about'_ look "Your sons told me the truth! Ichiro and Mika aren't dead! They are alive, living somewhere on Earth! Not even knowing who I am because their memories have been erased! HE ordered Taruto and Pai to take my children away from me!"

Hearing this, the brown haired woman turned around and looked at her husband confused "Kain...is this true...?" Kain keep his cold look, staring at his wife in silence then he turned and glared at his sons who stood behind Kisshu.

"Yes it is..." he finally answered, Kiku gasped in shock and felt like she was going to faint but Taruto quickly moved and caught her in his arms

"B-But why...? Why would you do something like that..?" she murmured weakly

"Kisshu couldn't take care of three children on his own..." he said, Kisshu growled and tried to go to him but Pai held him back again

"You fucking liar! You ALWAYS hated the humans even after we were at peace with them! You never accepted the fact I married Ichigo and had children with her instead of doing all of that with some other alien girl! So when Ichigo passed away it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the 'hybrid' children!"

"Oh Kain..why did you do that.." murmured Kiku, heartbroken and in tears, Taruto held her close to him

"Because he has got a stone heart..he cares about no one...only himself" said Kisshu, finally calm as he released himself from Pai's arms, this one only let him go totally once he made sure he wouldn't suddenly jump at Kain. He turned his back on them and opened the door

"Where do you think you are going...?" asked Kain, Kisshu glared at him

"Where do you think...? I'm going to find my children and retrieve them...And I won't let you be the one stopping me..." Kain frowned and looked at his two other sons

"Pai, Taruto do something!" But the two men stayed still "What are you waiting for?"

Pai shook his head "I'm sorry father but I no longer wish to do hurtful things like that...specially to my own brother..."

"We had enough of your orders" completed Taruto, Kain frowned once again and his cold orange eyes moved back to Kisshu

"If you go out that door...you can consider yourself out of this family...you will be no longer my son.." he threatened but Kisshu chuckled coldly before he took a few steps forward, towards the door "Kisshu..."

The green haired man moved his head slightly to his side so he could look at Kain, then he murmured "You never were my father..." and then he was gone...

TBC...

**A/N: Chapter 3 ends here! Please leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter! I tried not to leave it cliffhanger this time but it's a bit hard since this story will have a LOT of them XD anyway please review, pleeeeeease! **

**Oh and one more thing! Please vote on the new poll on my profile!**


	4. Dream or Message?

**Truth Revealed**

**Chapter 4 – Dream or Message?**

Kisshu walked out the door from his adoptive parents' house, he seemed to be calmer but truth to be said all his rage was still there deep inside his heart…he just didn't want to explode with the wrong people…if Pai hadn't hold him back, Kisshu wouldn't have hesitated in killing Kain right there and then and for sure he wouldn't have just strangled him…people who knew Kisshu very well knew perfectly how he acted when he was very mad…

He sighed, trying to calm down…he had made his final decision, he knew what he had to do…he had to, whatever the costs…he had to bring his children back…

"Kisshu!" he had heard perfectly his name being called but he didn't turn around, he knew whose voice belonged to; he had recognized it very well and also could hear the steps approaching him. Then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder "Kisshu…bro.."

Hearing this, Kisshu slapped away roughly the hand on his shoulder and then turned around to face his adoptive brothers…they had followed him…

"Don't call me brother…never ever call me that again…" he said coldly

"Kisshu I…" began Taruto

"You what? You two WHAT? Are you going to tell me how guilty you are? That you never wanted to do that? That it was Kain who made you do that?" he yelled "Spare me! Spare me your lame and mediocre excuses! If you were sooooo guilty as you say you are, you would have NEVER done what you did! If you truly worried about me, you would have helped me taking care of my THREE children!"

"Kisshu listen we-" started Pai as well only to be interrupted by Kisshu again

"You what? Kain made you do this? Spare me Pai! You make your own decisions, you control your own bodies and minds, not Kain! You worried about me, you would have thought twice before you took my children away from me, moreover you wouldn't even have hesitated in saying no when Kain told you to do so! So forget it Pai! I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you two, understand?" yelled the green haired man "But it has always been like this…since the very beginning…ever since we went down to Earth under Deep Blue order's…you two always made what he wanted…you even abandoned me, left me alone when I was extremely hurt only because Deep Blue ordered you to…it doesn't surprise me anymore that you accepted doing this…but it hurts me a lot…it hurts me to know that my own brothers were indifferent to my pain and took my children away, took them far away…so from now forget I ever existed, forget that I even was your brother…" and with that he walked towards his house, leaving both Taruto and Pai downcast..

Kisshu opened the door and walked in his house, accidentally slamming the door shut too hard…the house was dark and it was late, he knew his daughter must be sleeping by now…

"Damn it…" he cursed low, hoping he didn't wake up Yuka

"Dad?" he heard a feminine voice, recognizing it immediately as his daughter's voice, the lights turned on and he saw the young girl standing on the top of the stairs, already dressed in her nightgown, her hand placed on the handrail, her hair was down, without the usual lavender ribbon on her head

"I'm sorry Yuka, did I wake you up…?" he said, Yuka walked downstairs and then went up to him

"No, I couldn't sleep…I was waiting for you, I was worried" she said, he sighed

"No need to worry, I'm fine…" he said "Now go to sleep" but as soon as he said this, Yuka jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, a few tears on her eyes, on the verge of rolling down her cheeks…"Yuka.."

"Dad…I want…I want you to know that…I'm here…ok? No matter what your decision is, whatever it is you are going to do…I'm going to be here with you…I will never abandon you…never…"

Kisshu was sort of thrilled with his daughter's words; he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, placing his chin on the top of her emerald green hair…

"Thank you Yuka…thank you so much honey…" he said, they stayed like that for a while and then let go, he caressed her straight hair and kissed her forehead

"I'm going to take a bath, I really need it…you go rest, ok?" but Yuka shook her head

"No, I'm not that sleepy, while you take a bath I'm going to get some tea ready for the two of us" Kisshu showed her a small smile, she resembled her mother so much, whenever he couldn't sleep, she wouldn't sleep either and she would always make some tea for them too

"If you insist" and then walked upstairs and entered the bathroom. There he turned on the cold water, he really needed to cool down his ideas…he undressed and entered the bathtub…since aliens could breathe underwater, Kisshu decided to lay down completely on the tub with the water covering all of his body, he closed his eyes and let it all go….

_Kisshu_

_He looked around…nothing was there…_

_Kisshu..._

_He heard it again…the voice was extremely familiar to him but he couldn't see where it was coming from…_

_Who is there?_

_Kisshu it's me…I'm here…_

_What…?_

_Suddenly a white light blinded him, when it was safe to open them he saw that he was surrounded by clouds illuminated by an orange tone that came from the sunset in the horizon _

_Where…where am I…?_

_This is the Paradise, the place where every pure spirit comes when their lives end on Earth_

_He looked behind and there stood a woman with shoulder length red hair, that in that moment had a light brown tone due to the sunset, her eyes were warm and chocolate brown, she was dressed in a long white dress and pure white wings stood on her back. Kisshu immediately recognized that figure, his eyes widened in surprise and shock…_

_I…Ichigo…its you…_

_The woman smiled and approached him_

_Yes Kisshu, it's me…_

_B-But how…_

_Shhhh…don't make too many questions, my love, there is no time to answer them all at the moment_

_She said as she placed a finger upon the alien's pale lips, he shut up and just stared at her until his eyes started becoming a bit blur, tears started falling from his eyes, Ichigo's hands moved down to his waist and held him…suddenly Kisshu's legs gave in and he dropped himself on his knees, falling on the clouds, Ichigo fell with him, the alien started sobbing as the tears keep falling from his golden eyes, Ichigo put her hands on her husband's head and pushed him forward so he could rest it on her chest_

_It's alright…I'm here…_

_I'm s-sorry…forgive me Ichigo…I…I failed…I failed you, I failed as a husband, I failed as a father…I let our children disappear…_

_No..no it's not your fault…you did everything you could…_

_B-But I let them take them away…I couldn't heal them from their fevers and because of that they took them away!_

_But everything will be solved Kisshu, everything will be solved…our children are alright, you will be able to bring them back, I know that_

_Y-You really think so…?_

_I don't think, I am sure…_

_I miss you so much Ichigo, I need you…_

_No…you don't need me Kisshu…you can do it by yourself, you always did…but I'm going to be here, looking and protecting all of you…_

_But I…_

_I trust you, I believe in you Kisshu, I know that you will be able to do it…I know you can…_

_Everything started disappearing, including the young spirit…Kisshu tried to touch her as he noticed she was vanishing but he only went through her…_

_You can do it Kisshu…_

_It was the last thing he heard…_

"Dad…dad!" he heard someone calling him, immediately the man stood up on the tub, completely soaked and looked at his side, there stood Yuka kneeled down near the tub with a worried look on her face

"Yuka?"

"You were taking so long dad, I came to see if you were alright. You have been here for about an hour!"

"Sorry…I…I only wanted to relax a bit and ended up falling asleep…" he said

Yuka sighed "Come on…dry and dress yourself, the tea is ready…" and with that she left

TBC…

**A/N: don't forget to leave reviews**!


	5. Tell me more: Day 1

**Truth Revealed**

**Chapter 5 – Tell me more… - Day 1**

As soon as Kisshu was done drying his body and getting back dressed, he walked downstairs to the kitchen where his daughter stood, pouring the hot tea in two cups, he used a smaller towel to finish drying his wet emerald green hair. The amber eyed alien then sat down on a chair, immediately followed by Yuka who sat across him.

Both were drinking the warm tea in silence for a good couple of minutes until Yuka broke it "Were you dreaming?" she asked

Kisshu looked up at her a bit confused, it took a while for him to understand her question, and then he realized…she must be talking about when he was in the bath sleeping, he silently placed his cup back on the woodened table "Yes…"

"About what? You looked really surprised and startled when I woke you up" she said, he sighed and looked down at the tea, his face reflected on the honey color of the tea, then he closed his eyes

"I saw her…" he finally said, Yuka however gave him a confused look, she hadn't understood who he was referring to at all "I saw…your mother…"

Yuka's magenta eyes widened "W-What…you saw mom…?" Kisshu nodded in response "W-Well…it was just a dream right?"

He sighed "I don't know…I don't know if it was a simple dream…or a message…because I just didn't see her, I talked to her, she touched me, I felt her as if she was alive" he sighed as his hand rested on his head "Or maybe I'm just driving crazy…"

Yuka remained in silence the whole time, cupping with her hands the warm and small clay cup of tea…"Hey dad…" Kisshu raised his eyes and stared at his daughter, meaning he was listening to her, she sighed and sort of tightened her grip on the cup "How…how was she…? How did she look…? Do I…look like her?"

Truth to be said, the green haired man was caught by surprise at this sudden question of his daughter, she had never asked questions about her mother before, the young girl seemed to have read his mind "I…I know that I never ask questions about this and…and I also know that it pains you to talk about mom but…due to everything that happened lately, discovering that my siblings are alive after long fourteen years thinking they were up there with mom…it made me want to know more about myself…who am I? Am I just an ordinary girl, daughter of a human woman and an alien man or something else…? And who was mom? Just an ordinary human…? I want to know more about her"

Seeing all the confusion and sadness in his daughter's pink eyes seemed to have thrilled the green haired man a bit, he closed his eyes for a second and sighed before he placed his pale hand upon his daughter's own…both of them had the same skin color, the same hair color…yet…looking into those dark pink eyes…god she resembled her so much…

"Alright Yuka…you have got all the rights to know more about her, you are old enough to know about it…" he finally said "The truth is…you do look like her, even if you have got my hair and skin colors, you look a lot like her, I see her in you. In fact…both you three had her in yourselves…I always would see her innocence in you but also…her determination"

He sort of smiled, recalling the image of his deceased wife in his mind "You have her eyes" he admitted, Yuka looked at him confused

"But…I thought you once told me that she had brown eyes" Kisshu chuckled softly and shook his head a bit

"She had, those were her real eyes…"

"Real…eyes…? What do you mean?"

"It's…a very long story Yuka, I would have to tell you the whole story since I met her" he said

"I don't care, I want to know it!" she sounded like a little girl asking her daddy to read her a bedtime story, Kisshu chuckled softly at this, he had never read her a bedtime story when she was a little girl, perhaps it was time to do it and she did deserve to know more about her origins…

But then he sighed as he looked at the clock "I will tell you…but not now Yuka…it's very late and we need to go sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day" he said as he finished his tea and stood up from the chair, the green haired girl followed her father with her eyes

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

The man turned around with a serious look in his amber golden eyes "Tomorrow we are leaving to Earth, to retrieve your siblings" slowly, due to being still surprised by the seriousness in her father's eyes, the teenager girl nodded and stood up from the chair too. Both of them headed upstairs, each one to their respective bedroom after saying goodnight to each other.

"Dad, do we really need ALL of this?" asked Yuka as she placed on the ship the last bag with their belongings "And where did you get all of these suitcases?"

"Yes we do and those belonged to your mother when we moved here" he answered as he keep programming the ship, Yuka closed the door of the ship behind her and walked up to him, sitting down on the chair next to him, she stared at the keyboard…..and almost drove her crazy with so many buttons…she would never touch any of these, she preferred to leave that job to her father. Kisshu chuckled softly at his daughter's widened and confused pink eyes.

After the green haired man clicked on a couple of buttons, through the window Yuka could see the ground where once the ship had been resting, slowly becoming more and more distant from her view and then she felt her body being pushed forward really fast, so fast that she had to hold against the keyboard's table

Kisshu couldn't help but laugh when his daughter stared at him with a scared look "Relax, the ship is just moving. I told you to put on your seat belt"

Yuka narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at him "No you didn't!" then she put on the seat belt only to cross her arms, sunk in the chair and put her bottom lip out, pouting. Kisshu laughed.

'_Just like her mother…'_

"There they go…" said a brown haired man, his tone sad as well as his dark orange eyes "I wish we could have said goodbye to them…or have gone with them…"

The oldest one sighed "You heard him Taruto…he wants nothing to do with us anymore…"

The long ears of the youngest one dropped sadly, his eyes moved to his brother "But…should we just give up…?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying…should we just give up like this? Not fighting back, not proving him how guilty we are? We should do something for him, help him find his children…"

But as they discussed about this, from a window of the second-floor of the house…a pair of cold, hard, dark orange eyes narrowed and glared at the sky…watching as the ship disappeared out of his sight…

The green haired teenager sighed annoyed "Dad how _long_ will this trip take…?"

Kisshu chuckled softly at his daughter's tone, she sounded so much like him and she would so act like her mother when he answered her question "About a week"

The green haired man had to bite his lower lip so he wouldn't burst in laughs as soon as he saw his daughter's expression, her magenta eyes were widened so much that it looked like they would pop out anytime soon, her jaw was dropped…and the reaction would be in 3…2…1…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Kisshu couldn't hold back anymore, he started laughing, not too hard though, but he was laughing! Yuka returned to the normal as soon as her father's laugh reached her small pointy ears, she stared at him…he was laughing, she _had_ made him laugh even if it was just a little bit! Her shocked expression was soon replaced by a sweet look, a soft smile spread across her soft lips

Soon the laugh disappeared and on Kisshu's lips formed a small and soft smile as his eyes moved towards his daughter who was staring at him…she was mix of both of them…both in attitudes and looks, however he could see that she would be much more like her mother, a very sweet person but also stubborn…her mother…thinking more and more about her only made him remember how much he missed her, the smile faded and he looked away

'_Ichigo…'_ he thought '_You were the first person I fell in love with…and you shall never be replaced…ever since you disappeared from this world I swore myself I would never love someone ever again…at last not like I loved you…I never had the courage to give Yuka a chance to grow up with a mother, ever since you left I never looked at a woman the same way I looked at you, I never gave a stepmother to Yuka…because…I never fell in love again…' _he sighed, his eyes shining with lots of emotions at the memories but he wouldn't cry…he _couldn't_ anymore, where would that take him? But… _'I miss you Ichigo…I miss your hand upon mine, your eyes looking into mine, your laugh, your smile, your touch, your stubbornness, the way you would say my name, your eyes…your head laying against my shoulder or my chest…I would like to touch you once again…I wish I could go back in time…maybe if I hadn't got you pregnant…you would still be here…'_

'_**What are you saying? How **__**DARE**__** you even say that?'**_

'_What…?'_

'_**Do you even realize what you just thought?'**_

'_But it's the truth…if I hadn't got her pregnant-'_

'_**YOU would **__**NEVER**__** have such a dedicated and beautiful daughter by your side right now!'**_

Kisshu's eyes widened a bit at this…whoever that voice was, it was right…how could he think something like that? How could he wish that he never had got his wife pregnant…? Maybe it was true…if he hadn't got her pregnant she wouldn't have died that day but who knows what destiny had planned for her? Maybe she wouldn't have died after the labor but she could have died of something else!

Now that he thought about it…the doctors had never told him what had caused Ichigo's death on that day…it _hadn't been_ the loss of blood, it couldn't have been, even thought Ichigo had told him it was that, seconds before she passed away! No…he refused to believe that loss of blood had been the reason that took the woman of his life away from him…it was something else…he felt it…he _knew_ it…

The voice was right…how could he have wished for something so selfish like that…? The voice was right in everything it had said…if Ichigo hadn't given birth on that day, nowadays he would be completely alone…only him and nobody else…probably it would be only him on this ship, on a long and hard trip to retrieve his son back…yes son…he wouldn't have another kid then…there would be no Yuka or Mika…only Ichiro…he would be alone…nobody supporting him…

A hand touched softly his which made him jump a little…that touch…it was so familiar…_'Ichigo!'_ the alien immediately looked at his side and for a moment he swore he saw Ichigo's smiling face looking at him but as fast as he had seen it, it faded away, showing now his daughter's worried face

"Dad are you alright…?" she said, worry filling her voice, Kisshu's shock soon faded and he sighed as his golden eyes closed "Dad?"

"I'm…I'm fine Yuka…" he mumbled

"Maybe…you should put the ship on the autopilot mode and get some rest, don't you think?" Kisshu opened his eyes and sighed again

"Yes I will…I will put it on autopilot mode" he clicked on the yellow button, setting the ship into the autopilot mode "But I don't feel like going to my room and rest…"

"Then…I can go prepare something for us to eat" said the girl as she started standing up from the chair only to be stopped by her father's hand, who held her arm and pulled her down, forcing her to sit down again, she looked back at him confused

"No..I..I want you to stay here with me…" hearing those words worried the girl a bit…was he returning to the depressed mode again…? No good…no good at all "Because I want to complete what I started yesterday…" Yuka's confused look returned, what did he mean? "…about your mother…I will…tell you more about her…I will tell you our story…"

The girl's eyes widened, she didn't know her father would take her request about her mother so seriously! Since it pained him so much to think about her…wouldn't it pain him more to remember _ALL_ the moments he spent with her…? But then she understood…her father _didn't_ want her mother's memory to die…

"Each day of this trip, I will tell you a bit more of our story" she slowly sat down comfortable back on the seat and stared at her father, he sighed and closed eyes, forcing a small smile to appear on his lips "It all started when I was fourteen, ever since I can remember, probably before I was even born, Cyno had the worst living conditions, it wasn't the healthy and cheerful place where you grew up…no…it was horrible…snow storms, cold, illness, lack of food, lack of clothes…my race was dying…your _real_ grandparents…I don't remember much of them, I only know their names…Hanako and Katsumi Watanuki, for what my foster mother told me, she was a great friend of them, specially of my mother and she told me that my father had died saving my mother and my sister from a collapse of stones while they were looking for a better place to spend the night…I was in my mother's womb when that happened…then my mother became sick and a couple of days later after I was born…she passed away." He sighed

"My foster mother, Kiku, took me and Amethyst in the family, back there she and Kain only had Pai as their child, Taruto came into the picture when I was five…the living conditions, just as I had told you before, were bad, we barely had food, we barely had blankets to protect us from cold, lots of people fought and killed each other only to get a piece of food and we had to live underground…when I was 11, your cousin Selena entered the family but later, just like my father, Amethyst's husband died and that was when your aunt became the cold hearted person you know nowadays…" he shook his head as he recalled the picture of his sister in his mind…she was now a disgrace…"When things became even more unbearable, the Academy called _ALL_ the male teenager aliens of my people to start training hard, someone would be the chosen one, the one who would go down to Earth, make all the humans disappear and so our people could return to it…"

Yuka's eyes widened a bit "And you were…the chosen one?"

Kisshu nodded "I was and I was completely into the mission until I met her…your mother…"

"But wait…you said you had gone to Earth to retrieve IT back…? How?"

"Long centuries ago, our people lived on Earth but then the living conditions became bad and they had to leave, landing on a new planet, Cyno…but just like you know now, didn't have great conditions either…"

The green haired teenager nodded "And what more? You met mom?"

He smiled very softly "Yes…the first time I saw her, I was at Lettuce's school"

"Lettuce…? You mean _Aunt_ Lettuce? Uncle Pai's wife?" again he nodded

"Yes…your mother and your aunt Mint had gone to your aunt Lettuce's school to investigate the "ghost" that supposedly was haunting the school at night, in true the so called ghost was no other than Lettuce herself but that's another different story. Anyway, the first time I saw your mother, she was inside the school with Mint, she was all shrunk in fear, trembling a lot because she thought there was really a ghost…and then she transformed into Mew Ichigo"

"Mew…Ichigo…?" murmured Yuka now confused, Kisshu chuckled and poked her nose

"Yes, that's the story behind the color of your eyes, you see…your mother was superhero, just like I was chose to go down to Earth to exterminate the humans, she was one of the chosen ones to save Earth from me, or rather say, us, later Pai and Taruto joined me. She along with Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro were the Tokyo Mew Mew, superheroes fused with the DNA of five endangered animals" he chuckled, remembering his wife's mew form, how adorable she looked like that, she was all pink but she was still adorable…then he stood up, Yuka looked at him questionable, wondering where he was going and then she saw him kneeling down near one of their bags "Damn it…it has to be here somewhere…ha! Found it!" he stood up and sat down again on the chair, on his hand was a book…or rather say an album

"I never showed you this before, Yuka…this is a photo album of mine and your mother's memories" he opened it "Here, this is your mother in her mew form" he turned the book so his daughter could see the photo "This is actually a group photo, the last one we took all together, we are in café where your mother worked before and those are all your mother's comrades, they had requested that this photo would be taken with them as Mews…your mother is this one" he pointed to the pink haired, dressed and eyed woman who was making a V sign with two of her fingers and smiling happily, Yuka took the book in her hands and observed carefully the woman in the photo…then she smiled

"Her eyes…!" Kisshu smiled softly and nodded

"Yes, you have got her Mew eyes, it surprised us a lot when you and your sister first opened your eyes"

"You mean…I still got to see her before…" he nodded very slowly

"Of course you don't remember, you were just a small newborn…she was the one who gave you your name…Yukari" he smiled "But she preferred to call you just Yuka just like I do"

"And…my sister's?"

"Your sister's real name is Mikaela but just like you, we called her Mika…" he said as he took the album back in his hands

"Mom…was so pretty"

"She was…"

"She had cat ears and tail!" she exclaimed, now remembering what else she had seen on the photo

"Yes, like I said she and her friends were fused with the DNA of endangered animals, she was fused with an Iriomote Wild Cat…I loved those ears" he chuckled

"And…what happened after you saw her?"

"I really did nothing that night, I had found out who my enemy was and their true identities, however back there I loved to play with them, treat them as toys…so after I saw her, I disappeared and returned to the alien dimension I had settled in. The next morning I followed her around, she looked extremely happy that she had found her third comrade, then that furry ball that used to detect aliens started screaming around saying there was one and just then I spoke up

'_There is!'_

_Ichigo looked around after she heard that voice, where was it coming from?_

'_I just wanted to check on the ones who are opposing our plans but now I'm pretty fond to you!'_

_The figure jumped down the roof…_

"And…what did you do to her?" asked Yuka

He chuckled "Can you try to guess?"

The girl put a very deep look in her eyes, she was trying to imagine…hurt her? No…he wouldn't hurt her...but then…they were enemies back there so it was quite a chance…

"Did you hurt her?"

"No, well not that time I mean" he said "Give up?"

"Well I can't really figure out anything else since you were enemies"

On his lips formed a soft smile as he recalled the moment back in his mind "I stole her first kiss"

Yuka's jaw dropped and her rose eyes widened in shock and surprise…so her parents never shared their first kiss with love and passion like most couples did? It was…simply stolen?

"You…stole it?" she said, Kisshu grinned softly at his daughter's reaction, just like her mother's outraged reaction after he had stolen her kiss…yes…they were too much alike he knew that

"I will tell you more tomorrow, now I'm going to get some rest" he said as he stood up from the bed and walked towards his room, it took a while before Yuka reacted to him leaving

"Hey! Dad, don't just leave like this, I'm curious now!" she said as she run after him but the door had been closed already and she couldn't open it "Daaaaad!"

Inside the room, Kisshu laid against the door smiling softly…

TBC…

**A/N: Alright so, this story wasn't supposed to have the memories divided in VARIOUS chapters but I saw that just one memory was turning the chapter TOO big and I was scared it would become a too long chapter and that you guys lost interest in it so I'm going to divide the memories in chapters, I'm not sure if it will reach the seven days, it will depend on the previous memories…if they are too long then there will be one memory for each chapter but if they don't have much detail, it will be at last 2 memories per chapter.**

**Don't forget to review, thank you! **


	6. Tell me more: Day 2

**Truth Revealed**

**Chapter 6 - Tell me more - Day 2**

The next day came quickly and althought there was no usual sun to wake her up, Yuka opened slowly her pink eyes and looked up from her covers to see the time on the digital clock that stood on the wall: 10:30..these were the actual hours on Earth...the usual time she would wake up, she would always wake up at this time, it was like she was a robot programmated to wake up at that time.

The green haired girl stood up from her bed, she stretched and then relaxed, her eyes moved to her bedside table, on her lips formed a smile as she noticed the photo supported by the lamp's base, her hands moved to it and she picked it up, it was the photo her father had showed her yesterday, the one where her parents and all their friends stood. She moved her head forward and kissed the photo of her mother, she smiled again as her eyes rested on the pink Iriomote Cat woman…

"Good morning, mommy" she placed the photo back to its place and stood up from the bed, she looked out the window, you could see stars, asteroids and everything flying around the ship, however you couldn't see any of the planets just yet, after all it was still just the second day of trip and according to what her father had told her yesterday it still would take about other six days, counting with today, to get to Earth.

The girl sighed, she was really anxious to go there, she wanted to meet her aunts, her cousins, get to know them better and all of that but at the same time…to help her father finding the location of her siblings…Mika…her twin sister…how would she look like now? Were they really just like each other? Or did they have something that made the difference between them? How she wished to know…and then Ichiro…her older brother…how would he look like now? How was his attitude, the way he looked, the way he acted? He would be 17 by now…

Yuka walked out her room and went to the kitchen, she looked around, her father wasn't there so either he would be at the control room or still in his room sleeping…she hoped it would be the second option, her father needed to take a good rest before they arrived to Earth, things would be a lot complicated once they got there.

Before she started doing breakfast, the green haired girl walked up to the control room just to make sure her father wasn't there. The doors opened before her and she peeked in the room…nobody was there, the ship was still in the auto-pilot mode, she sighed in relief. Returning to the kitchen, the girl started getting the breakfast ready, it wasn't nothing special, just the usual, some tea and bread was all she could make her father eat.

Once she was done she put it all on a tray and walked up to Kisshu's room. Carefully to not let the tray fall off her hands, the girl managed to hold it and to open the room's door at the same time, she stepped in the room and looked at the bed, there fully under the covers stood the figure of her father, the girl giggled a bit as she placed the tray on his bedside table. She sat down on a side of the mattress and took the blanket off his head, revealing his peaceful sleeping face, this brought a smile back to her lips...sleeping was one of the moments he looked really peaceful, so quiet, so relaxed…

Her pale hand moved forward and brushed some hair away from his sleeping face, his lips were slight opened as he breathed in and out. The girl removed her hand away from her father's green hair when his eyelids trembled a bit before opening, revealing the deep pools of golden that were his eyes

"Yuka…?" he murmured as he looked at her still with his vision a bit unclear, the girl smiled at him

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" she said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes

"That's alright honey" he said before yawning and stretching a bit, the girl leaned in and kissed his pale cheek, the man answered her with a small smile

"I made you breakfast" she said as her hands reached out and took the tray from the bedside table, placing it on Kisshu's lap, he however looked at her

"I'm not really hungry" Yuka crossed her arms and mock glared at him

"Dad…you are not going to start it again are you…?" she said, Kisshu sighed

"Come on Yuka, you can't make me eat when I'm not hungry"

"No I wouldn't make you eat when you are not hungry but the small problem here dad, is that you are _**never**_ hungry lately!" he sighed again and looked at her "I thought I was supposed to be the daughter here and you the father, not the contrary, I shouldn't be teaching you about how you should eat"

"Yuka…"

"Dad, I know you are nervous and anxious for the moment we get on Earth but you won't be able to do anything right if you don't have strength" she said "Look dad, I'm really worried about your healthy, if you keep refusing to eat then you will be thrown to an hospital bed and when that happens then you will be fully incapable of doing _anything_ to get your children back, I'm sure you don't want that"

Kisshu let out another sigh as he looked away…she was right…she was right in everything she just said but what could he do? Ever since Ichigo died, ever since he had been told his two other children were no longer in the living world he had lost his will to live, completely, when those news had been given to him it was like pieces of him, pieces of his heart, of his everything had died with them and what was left of him had fallen into a deep abyss of darkness, with no way out, with no light, no hope left…

He stopped living and the one who had taken care of him had been his remaining child, Yuka…as he remembered this he felt ashamed of himself…because of him his daughter didn't really have a good childhood, she was forced to grow up fast so she could take care of him…she was forced to grow fast just like he was, he had been forced to grow and to become strong in order to survive in his sick and dying world, she had been forced to grow in order to take care of her father who had decided to stop living…

He remembered clearly what happened a few days after they left Earth after he had just been told that Ichiro and Mika had died from the cold they had caught…he remembered clearly that he was lost in the void, he remembered clearly that he had ignored his baby daughter when she had cried in order to have some attention from her father…

Flashback (from Truth Hurts, Lies Worst)

"_Kisshu! Would you get your butt of the bed and come here? Your daughter needs you!" yelled Taruto annoyed,_ _he was tired of this, he knew Kisshu was in pain but he has been acting like this for the past days, completely ignoring his daughter as if she didn't existed, either he, himself, or Pai would be the ones to calm her down but now he, the youngest of the Ikisatashi brothers couldn't take it anymore and wanted to get his brother away from that void world he had closed himself in…just then he got a reaction but it wasn't the one he excepted…_

"_Shut up! Shut you up! Shut that baby up! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled Kisshu, Taruto jumped at this, surprised and kind of scared with this reaction of his "You don't know what I'm feeling, nobody understands what I'm feeling and NEVER WILL!" Yuka started crying even more with all the yelling, the brown haired teenager frowned at this and walked to his brother, he never excepted himself to do this to anyone especially to him but it was needed, he punched Kisshu across the face, hard_

"_Snap back to your senses Kisshu! This isn't you! I know you are in pain but damn, that gives you no rights to ignore your daughter! She is the only remaining member of your family besides me and Pai and you choose to ignore her! She needs you! She needs her father back! Isn't this what Ichigo wanted? You to take care of her? Wake up! Or do you want your remaining daughter to die too!" the last word got to Kisshu, his golden eyes widened in shock at the word 'die' as he immediately stood up from his bed and run to his daughter's cot, carefully he picked up his fragile little girl, one hand on her small head and the other around her small body, he rocked her gently…tears running down his cheeks again as he sobbed…_

"_It's alright…it's alright Yuka…I'm here now…I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm so sorry! None of this is your fault and I was snapping all my pain at you, forgive me honey, I have been a horrible father" he keep whispering those words to his daughter_

"Dad!" the voice snapped Kisshu out of his thoughts, he immediately looked at his side to look at Yuka "In deep thoughts again dad?" he sighed and nodded, the girl too sighed…but just then she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug, her eyes widened in surprise as her brain caught up with what was happening at the moment, her father was hugging her!

"Dad…?"

She heard him sigh "I'm sorry Yuka…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For being a pain in the ass sometimes…I know I haven't been easy to handle and that sometimes I act more like a child than actually an adult…"

The green haired girl sighed and pulled away from the hug "Dad it doesn't bother me taking care of you, the only problem is that you seem to act like you don't want to recover from that depression…every time I try to pull you off that dark abyss, you seem to always fall again without even bothering to raise up…I know you are still sad about mom's death but…god dad it has been fourteen years, not one or three, fourteen…I'm not telling or asking you to forget about her and the moments you spent with her, nor I want you to do that but…you have got to move on, you can't live for the rest of your life in that darkness…mom wouldn't want this…don't you think...?"

The man remained silent for a while and then looked down, he felt his eyes watering after listening to those words coming out from his own daughter's mouth, he allowed a few crystal diamonds to fall from his amber eyes and roll down his pale cheeks before he wiped the remaining away. Then he sighed and raised his head, his daughter was becoming really wise…wiser than he has ever been…wiser at the only age of fourteen…and she was right…she was right in everything she had just told him, she was right he still did miss and was in pain because of Ichigo's death, she was right it has been fourteen years ever since God decided to take her soul away from his…God…he frowned…did He really exist? If He did…then why did He allow so many injustices in the world? No…that didn't matter now…it didn't matter to him right now if a man sitting in the clouds was real or not…all that mattered to him at the moment was what was waiting ahead of him…his two children…Mika and Ichiro…

"You are right Yuka…you are so right…I can't and I won't continue like this" hearing those words finally coming out from her father's lips made her happy, she hugged him and snuggled her face on his shoulder

"Thank you…" the man wrapped his arms around his daughter's body and smiled a true smile this time

"Now…would you like to know more about mine and your mother's past? I can tell you while I eat the breakfast you have made me" Yuka's smile grew bigger and she nodded

"So…where had I finished?"

"After you stole mom's first kiss!" she said remembering clearly what he had told her yesterday, Kisshu smiled and nodded

"Very well…so as I told you yesterday, I stole her kiss and the next day we met again. She was hanging out with her crush around the Nishiyama Park-" he was interrupted by his daughter

"Crush? Who was that crush?"

Kisshu sighed and crossed his arms as the memories of Ichigo together with _him _crossed his mind "His name was Masaya Aoyama…he was in her school and your mother had a massive crush on him"

"And I suppose you didn't like him?"

"No…I detested him…but I will tell you more about him as I tell you the story"

"What is there more to tell? I thought he was just mom's first love" said the girl not knowing exactly what else was there to tell about a mere human boy

"He was your mother's first love but he wasn't just a mere human"

Yuka blinked "He wasn't just human? How?"

Kisshu chuckled and poked her nose "You're making too many questions at the same time little girl, however you will get the answers with time, just be patient"

She sighed "Fine…okay so mom was with that guy, what happened next?"

"Well I saw her choosing by mere chance an attraction and you won't believe what she choose" Yuka blinked her eyes in signal of question "She choose the Haunted House, the only attraction she feared. She came out of there paler than my own skin"

It took a few seconds before Yuka broke out in laughs trying to imagine the scary look of her mother after leaving the Haunted House, truth to be told, she herself wasn't a fan of that attraction, her cousin Selena would always mess up with her because of that, yet she couldn't help but laugh at the information that her own mother hated ghosts

"Well…" she murmured as she stopped laughing "Now I know who I got my fear from"

Kisshu chuckled "So when they walked out that attraction I had already caused some problems at the park"

"What kind of problems?"

"I messed up with the animals that were there, they got wild and the chaos began, your mother while trying to escape was separated from that boy and she took that chance to hide so…she could transform. I scared her by appearing behind her" he chuckled a bit "How I loved to tease her…I loved to see that angry and embarrassed look on her eyes, it…was fun to mess up with her"

Yuka crossed her arms and mock glared him "You were really bad to mom, weren't you?"

"Kind of, first bad, then stalker and finally just teaser"

"Ok what happened next?"

"I created a Chimera Animal to fight her"

"A Chimera Animal…? You mean…those pets we have back in Cyno" she questioned now confused…to her the Chimeras back in Cyno were pets and no where near dangerous! She had been near many of them and look she was still there, breathing and alive without any scratch!

Kisshu laughed knowing what was crossing his daughter's mind at the moment "Honey not all Chimeras are domesticated you know? Back there the Chimera Animals were used as weapons, fighting machines, we could fight by ourselves but having them to fight together with us made us stronger"

"I see…and so mom fought against that Chimera?"

"Yes she did after she was released by her comrades, at the moment they were only three, your mother, Mint and Lettuce"

"And?"

He couldn't help but roll his amber eyes "Ok, ok, they kicked my ass…lots of times…" the last phrase as a mere mumble, barely heard by the teenager girl but she had heard…and she giggled "That's not funny!"

"Sorry dad but it is! You were defeated by girls? Are you sure you didn't let them win?"

"VERY sure…you just don't know how strong they could be all together"

"So you are admitting defeat?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

She giggled again "And so all the following days were like that? Fights?"

"Most likely…mmm…would you mind get the album I showed you yesterday? There is something I want to show you" Yuka nodded and left the bedroom to go to the control room where the bags were. She quickly found the object she was looking for since it was right on the top of the things inside the bag. She wondered what was the photo her father wanted to show her, she was really curious..

She walked inside the bedroom and sat down back on the bed, handing the photo album to Kisshu, the man took it and flipped through the pages of the album until he found "Here" he showed her the page, Yuka took it back into her hands and stared amazed at the photo

"W-Wow…mom looks so beautiful…" she whispered as she stared at the pink dress her mother had dressed, a beautiful long pink dress, her strawberry red hair caught in the usual pigtails by the usual red ribbons, the end of the pigtails were a bit curled

Kisshu smiled as he too stared at the young self of his deceased wife dressed in that beautiful pink dress, though he had attacked on that day, when he first saw her he couldn't deny that she look very pretty dressed like that "I have got that dress kept in a special box, perhaps one day you may use it, either you or your sister"

"For real?" she asked

The man nodded "Your mother told me that herself once, it was one of her wishes you know? She told me…'If I ever have a baby girl I want her to have this dress' and well her wish came true" he chuckled "She didn't have one but two beautiful girls" he looked at Yuka as the girl's cheeks became red "I might only have one by my side now…but I swear on my soul that soon, very soon I will have the second princess with me, as well as my boy"

He closed his eyes…

'_It's a promise…and this time I will make sure to fulfill it…no matter what…I __WILL__ make it…_

_Ichigo…'_

TBC…


	7. Tell me more: Day 3

**Truth Revealed**

**Chapter 7 – Tell me more – Day 3**

Yuka stirred in her sleep…when had she fallen asleep? She didn't even remember that, all she remembered was her father having told her a bit more about her mother while he was having breakfast, then he had gone to the control room while she had decided to go to her own room since, even though she almost begged, her father, smirking slightly, had refused to tell her more about his and her mother's past, which left the green haired girl pouting for a while.

But then the lunch time came and she left the room to go cook it. After it she had a…well we could say "small fight" with her father because he was acting like a kid due to not wanting to take his medicine. Yes, medicine, ever since he started acting like a zombie and having lots of nightmares, Yuka had decided to take him to the doctor and he had told her that from now on, Kisshu should take that medicine to keep him calm and straight, though sometimes it should put him sort of sleepy, depending on how devastated his body was.

After being able to convince him about taking the medicine, she had sit down next to him on the control room while she watched over the photo album…then she didn't remember anything else…

She felt a hand brushing her soft green hair, she slowly opened her pink eyes and scanned her vision area, she was still in the control room although she couldn't see very well…something was blocking her "And I was the one who took the medicine" she heard the voice of her father and that was when she realized that she had her head laying down on his lap and that he was caressing her hair "Well, good morning you sleepy head"

Good morning…? Wait…she looked at the clock: 09:30 AM…ooookay, she had slept that LONG? She heard her father snickering a little at the expression she had just made. She sat up and looked at him "Why didn't you wake me up? I didn't know I had slept for so long" Kisshu smiled at her

"You just looked to peaceful and relaxed, I didn't want to wake you up but you did sleep all the evening till now" great…why was she so sleepy anyway? She supposed that her body was more tired than it seemed...she looked down at her arms and saw that she was still holding the album, she smiled and looked at her father who stared back at her, then a smile formed on his lips as his eyes went back to the space in front of the.

"I guess that look means you want me to tell you more" he deduced, Yuka bit her lip and then smiled, setting up a puppy look as she held tightly the album in her hands

"Please?"

Kisshu chuckled a little "Well...let's see where I stayed..."

"The part where you set up a trap on mom's friends"

"That's right...well as I told you; your mother was the remaining one as well as Zakuro. I challenged them to fight each other and the winner would join sides with me, obviously your mother refused that but I still teased her to think better. I saw her again when I tried to get rid of Zakuro by fusing the spirit of a woman and turning it into a Chimera snake, I did that because I knew your mother wouldn't fight against her own comrade, she was that type of girl...I still held her back but...she kicked me in the stomach very hard" Yuka giggled trying to picture the scene while Kisshu just rolled his eyes "Anyway, I managed to send Zakuro to the same dimension as the others after your mother had been badly injured by the Chimera, she tried to protect her comrade and ended up hurt. I don't know how that happened but I suddenly lost control over the Chimera and it tried to attack her again without me ordering, I tried to stop it but luckily she was saved by the other Mew Mews who had managed to leave the dimension. I know I shouldn't have been worried about your mother's condition but I was..."

"So that's when you understood that you were in love with mom?"

"I wouldn't say 'in love' in that moment...I would say more interested in her somehow. An interest that later on became my obsession and then love" he admitted "But there was always an obstacle between me and her"

"That boy mom had a crush on?"

The alien man nodded "Yes, Aoyama Masaya...a few days later after the reunion of all the mew mews I tried to get rid of him"

"You mean..."

"Yes I tried to kill him and I would have succeeded if your mother wasn't so strong...I got him right inside my Chimera Animal but your mother jumped after him and seemed like some kind of power was born from their touch. I was always terribly jealous of him, I was always asking myself what he had so special that I didn't have, as the months went on I suppose I slowly understood why she loved him so much but I was still jealous of him, I always wanted to take that place of his and be me holding your mother's hand, making her heart pound from join, to be the one making her laugh, smile, to be the one who she hugged and said 'I love you'..."

"But you did, dad, you gained her heart and that's the reason why me and my siblings were born, all of your efforts were worth it!" Yuka said trying to make her father smile again, trying to not make him feel so down as the memories of the past slowly came back

Kisshu however just smiled a little "Yes it did...but..." he sighed "...I wanted my happiness with her to last an eternity...however it only lasted a couple of years...only seven years to be exact...I know that seems a lot but to me it wasn't" again he released a sigh "..._till death do us apart_...our vows...and it really did do us apart...only it was too soon..."

Yuka hated to see her father this way, she was the one who asked him to tell her more about her mother and their past...and he was making that small sacrifice, remembering all the good and painful moments of their relationship...she didn't want to see his face without a smile, in the photos she had seen in the album where he stood together with her mother, he was always grinning teasingly, smiling happily and warmly as he held either an embarrassed or very happy Ichigo in his arms...she wanted that smile to come back and forever stay in that place, never again a sad look or smile

The girl then made a decision and stood up from her chair which made her father look up at her confused "I'll be right back" she run to her room before Kisshu could say anything else, he just shrugged as he watched her disappear inside the room and returned to look at the route they were taking. A few minutes went on and Yuka still hadn't come out of her room which Kisshu thought it was weird, it was sort of impossible she had fallen asleep again since she had slept a whole day, so he put the ship in auto-pilot mode and walked up to the door of her room.

The man knocked about two times "Yuka? Is everything alright?" there wasn't an answer and he frowned, his hand moved to open the door when it opened right before him and out of the room his daughter stepped out. He took a few steps back when he realized what she had been doing this whole time.

The girl blushed a little as she brushed the pink dress she was dressed in, Kisshu just couldn't believe in what she was wearing...she was dressed in the ball dress her mother once had used and wished one day for her own daughter to wear it, even her green hair was caught in two pigtails, a bit wavy on the edges just like her mother had been in that night, he may have attacked Ichigo in that night but he clearly remembered how pretty she looked "I know my hair isn't red but...I thought it would make you feel better..." murmured the girl

Kisshu remained in silence for a while...he just didn't know what to say and for a few moments Yuka had thought that he hadn't like the surprise she had made to him but that thought was quickly cut off when her father pulled her in a hug and held her close to him "You look exactly like she did in that night" he whispered in her ear

The teenager smiled and blushed slightly "Only green haired version..." she mumbled

Kisshu chuckled slightly "Yes...only green haired version...but thank you honey...not just for this but for everything, all your efforts to make my pain stop and to make me smile again..." he planted a kiss on her head and rubbed her hair softly as he rested his chin on the top of hers...he closed his eyes and so did she...enjoying this moment...

TBC...


End file.
